Dynamic imaging systems, mounted on a moving platform, tracking a moving target object, or both, include an aiming structure such as a gimbal assembly and controls to point a camera system independently from the platform (e.g. aircraft, satellite, vehicle, etc.) on which it is mounted. Meanwhile, the camera system itself may include optics of various types as well as a plane for receiving an image. The plane of the image may be a focal plane array (FPA), film, or the like.
One problem of concern to scientists in atmospheric research, as well as those involved with imaging from aircraft or spacecraft, is the influence of jitter in destroying the alignment of a focal plane, such as that for film or a sensor array. The misalignment may be from any source, resulting in rotation of the focal plane structures with respect to a mount, optics, or an object being imaged through those optics. Thus, it would be an advance in the art to find a means to stabilize a focal plane array with respect to an image viewed, thus removing a significant amount of the disparity between the jitter motion of the focal plane array with respect to the optics, imaged object, etc.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.